Pulling The Trigger
by thesavorofpan
Summary: Minato struggles with facing death. Can memories of his relationship with Yukari give him the coruage to do so? MinatoxYukari


Pulling the Trigger By Troy Hedding

Death was only moments away. Deep down inside Minato's heart he knew he was about to die. It wasn't the huge egg thing floating above him. It was himself. He was about to make the ultimate sacrifice for his friends. But still deep down inside him Minato Arisato didn't want to die. HE WANTED TO LIVE! His right hand was edging down for his Envoker the tool for his destruction.

Minato Arisato always wondered what a girl's hand felt like and today was that day. They were sitting on the roof. He felt the warm summer breeze. It had the faint scent of fall on it. A reminder that fall then winter was on its way, but that didn't matter right now. He ran a hand through his blackish purplish hair. He was nervous, this was Yukari Takeba the most beautiful girl in the school, at least to his view point. She was smiling at him, he could feel it. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and she was blushing. Her face was completely red, but she was staring at him.  
He finally got the nerve to look at her and she smiled even more. Could she look any more beautiful then right now? He found himself staring into her eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes of hers. Those brown eyes were looking into his dark eyes. What did she see? Did she see the 'hero' that everyone thought he was? Or did she see the scared lonely boy that he was? Whatever she saw, she accepted. Her hand inched closer until it found his. Then it attack locking in an embrace. He was shocked he tried to pull away, but she held him there. Her hand was smooth and warm. He like it, no he loved it.

Death was only moments away. He wasn't about to go and lie to himself, but still deep down inside Minato Arisato's heart there screamed a little boy who...WANTED TO LIVE! He found it hard to catch his breath as his right hand found the Envoker the tool for his destruction.  
******

He should say good bye and walk away. That's what a good boy would do, but right now Yukari Takeba wanted the bad boy within him to come out. He wasn't about to disappoint her ether. A hand resting on her door above her head and his other hand resting on the post to her left. She was caged, but she wanted this cage. Her long brunette hair couldn't hide her blush nor could he hide his blush. He wanted to look away, but their eyes were stuck together. He was closing in on her, begging, hoping, praying that he wouldn't miss.  
He didn't Minato Arisato's lips touched Yukari Takeba's lips in a beautiful crash. He didn't miss, but it wasn't a perfect hit ether. It was his first kiss and deep down inside him he was hopping it was hers too. He backed his lips away from hers. He stared into her beautiful eyes and he felt a peace inside him that he never knew in his life. Was this love? The scared boy didn't know. Then it happen. She reached up and kissed him. His mouth was open so she easily slipped in her tongue. Eyes wide opened her hands ran through his hair. While his stayed frozen at his sides. She broke the kiss opening her down at the same time. Her face was a deep red.  
"Bye..." She said smiling at him closing the door.  
All that was going through his head was. She tasted like strawberries. He loved strawberries.

******  
Death was only moments away. There was no way getting around it. Minato Arisato knew he was going to die. There was nothing he could do about it. But that little boy down inside him WANTED TO LIVE! Unfortunately for that little boy the Envoker the tool for his destruction was already in motioning moving toward his head.

They just finished the third flight of stairs. He was walking her to her dorm room. He was going to say it tonight, he had too. But that little boy him was scared, scared out of his mind. He grabbed her hand for support. She smiled as she felt the embrace. They were passing the vending machines when she paused. "Sorry..." She said breaking the hand hold as she reached for her purse.  
"Thirsty?" He asked reaching for his wallet.  
"No...No...You spent so much on me tonight." Yukari said as she found the correct amount of yen out of her purse.  
"I don't mind." He said smiling at her.  
"No." She said with a tone that said the decision was made.  
She bought a Mad Bull. She bent down to pick the soda out of the machine.  
"Yukari..." He said barely above a whisper.  
He was scared. The little boy was scared.  
"Look, I'm sorry if I hurt your pr-" But she was cut off by his next statement.  
"I love you, Yukari." He said barely above a whisper looking down scared out of his mind. He hated rejection.  
"I love you, too Minato." She said smiling that smile of hers. He was shocked. He didn't know how to respond. But one thing was for sure. Yukari Takeba just said that she loved him.  
She stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She slowly kissed him. Her body was right against him and he could feel her warmth. He found himself wrapping his arms around her waist. She was warm. He loved being warm.

******  
Death was only moments away. Would it hurt? Would he feel anything? The little boy in Minato Arisato didn't want to find out. HE WANTED TO LIVE! But he felt the barrel of the Envoker at his head. The tool for his destruction was ready.  
******

"How was your christmas gift?" She asked looking down at him breathlessly.  
"Which one?" He joke running a hand on her smooth skin.  
She looked beautiful in the moonlight. It wasn't because she was naked sitting atop of him. It was because of that smile she was wearing. Minato Arisato was the master at reading people. He could tell exactly what people were feeling just with a simple look. So he could tell exactly what kind of smile she had on it. It was the lover's gaze. It spoke a three words yet made no sound. Yukari Takeba was in love with him. Fully, truly in love with him and nothing and he knew NOTHING could ever stop her from feeling that way.  
"Yukari?" He asked as she continued to stare into his eyes.  
She was still sitting on him. Maybe she liked the view, he wasn't to sure why she was still sitting on him.  
"Yeah?" She answered and she was cheery.  
"When you look into my eyes, what do you see?" He asked and she looked puzzled at the question.  
"You don't have to answer if you don't want too." He said looking away.  
But she turn his head too make him look at her.  
"I see Minato Arisato a hero who's not alone anymore." She told him, kissing him. He kissed back.  
"Minato I know what Loneliness feels like and I know you feel it almost everyday. Even though your with me." She said her face just inches away from his.  
"It's not that I don't like you." Minato said thinking that him being lonely while he was with her could upset her. It was a pathetic apology.  
"I know, I know Minato. You never had anyone who actually truly and fully loved you like I do." It was a statement of pure fact. "But don't worry, Minato because I'll be with you forever." Yukari said showing off that Lover's gaze.  
"Promise?" He asked and she nodded her head.  
He kissed her and she kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around her as she broke the kiss.  
"Will you stay here tonight?" He asked her staring into those beautiful brown eyes of hers.  
"Of course, but I do snore." She said laying to the side of him and he turn to look at her..  
"I don't mind." He said pulling her close. He felt her warmth. Then he kissed her. She still tasted like strawberries.  
"Hey do you think, after all this is done. We go on a trip. Somewhere in the mountains?" She asked and he nodded his head.  
"But it'll be only me and you okay?" He nodded his head again.  
"Would you like that?" She asked fearing rejection from him.  
"I would love that."

*******  
Death was only a moment away. But he was scared. Minato Arisato was scared of dying. HE WANTED TO LIVE...But all that was left for him to do was pull the trigger of the Envoker and let the tool of his destruction do the rest.  
Those Brown eyes stared at him as they jolted on subway.  
Pull...The...Trigger Her hand grabbed his as they walked out of Wild Duck Burger.  
Pull...The...Trigger She edge right up too him as he ate the Bento box she made for him.  
Pull..The..Trigger Mitsuru would be up the stairs any second, but he knew she wasn't about to break the kiss anytime soon.  
Pull The Trigger He could feel her gaze. She was staring at him again while the rest of SEES were talking. It was like she was telling the world she wasn't ashamed of him.  
Pull The Trigger!  
He was nervous as they danced to the little radio blaring in her room PULL THE TRIGGER!  
She was blushing atop of him moaning. Looking down at him as she whispered I love you over and over again.  
PULL THE DAMN TRIGGER!  
"I'll never leave you and I will always love you, Minato." She said to him as he strapped on his Envoker.  
He pulled the trigger.

Fin 


End file.
